


Untitled

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared loved everything about Jensen's tentacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> ~400 words of porn with no redeeming value. Also, tentacles.

Jared loved everything about Jensen’s tentacles. Well, okay, he was a little bit disturbed by the fact that he hadn’t noticed the tentacles through _months_ of having sex and the occasional shower together, hadn’t seen them until he’d walked in on Jensen in the shower when he was washing them.

Jensen hadn’t believed Jared at first when he’d immediately said the tentacles didn’t bother him. But they really didn’t. Jared had seen the, er, _possibilities_ right away. Jensen had rolled his eyes and told Jared that he really needed to think about something other than sex once in a while, but he hadn’t complained about it so far. 

It certainly wasn’t bothering him right now, Jared thought smugly. He thrust into Jensen again, sliding against the tentacle stuffed in Jensen’s ass alongside his dick. Jensen cried out, back arching with the stretch and the depth of pleasure Jared knew from experience. He started shoving in faster. “Rub your prostate,” Jared gasped. “I want you to come, to feel yourself squeeze down on us.”

“Oh, my fucking _god_ ,” Jensen cried out. His hips jerked helplessly with each press into his prostate, alternating with Jared bottoming out in his ass. It only took a few thrusts before Jensen was coming, body seizing with each hard pulse of pleasure.

He was still jerking with aftershocks when he curled his tentacle around Jared’s dick inside himself and squeezed, hard. This time it was Jared who jerked hard and seized, spilling into Jensen’s body again and again.

“God, you’re heavy,” Jensen muttered, pushing at Jared who had collapsed on top of him. 

“Well, let go of me and I’ll get off,” Jared mumbled. He cried out with another pulse of pleasure as Jensen slowly unwrapped his tentacle from around Jared’s dick so he could pull out. Jared waited a moment, panting, and then rolled off Jensen’s body. He heard the soft gasp as Jensen inhaled, able to fully breathe without Jared’s weight pressing him down.

Jared’s heart gradually slowed, breath coming easier as it did. He could hear Jensen’s breath slowing next to him. “My turn next time,” he finally said.

“I know,” Jensen said. “I fuck you while you fuck me.”

“I wanna try that thing you do with your tentacle around your own dick while you fuck me, too.”

Jensen rolled over on top of Jared and smiled down at him. “Yeah, we can definitely do that.”


End file.
